Lets Rock this house, y'all
by AsianAmericanGirl
Summary: This is a parody of the 4th episode of Cory in the house. Shiloh Cory , Brad Meena and Allie Newt want their first band gig to be on TV. So they use the president's twin boys. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everybody! Welcome to my 5th parody. This is a parody of the 4th episode of Cory in the house, We built this kitty on rock and roll. As usual, this is not the first chapter. This is merely the cast. **

**Shiloh Miller- Lil' Mama**

**Bradley 'Brad' Liu- Justin Chon**

**Alessandra 'Allie' Livingston- Josie Loren**

**The voice of Allie's dad- Peter Facinelli **

**Chef Amanda- Jennifer Garner**

**President Victoria Johnson- Candace Cameron**

**Mr. Emerson Rucket- Jonathan Goldstein**

**Drew and Dean Johnson- Shane and Brent Kinsman**


	2. We rock!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Today is a depressing day. My mom got mad at a friend of hers....typical mom. Hehehe, anyways, here's the official chapter one. **

Brad and Shiloh were at Allie's house, rehearsing another song that Shiloh just wrote. Their band, _tres amigos_, were doing quite well at what they do, performing music. But they hadn't performed their first gig, yet. Shiloh is the drummer girl, Brad is the guitarist while Allie sang. Their song was called 'Pump that up!'

_Go out,_

_Rock wild,_

_Over there is where we rock it out. _

_Give us, that cool beat, we know we can sing it if we act all cool tonight! (Uno, dos, tres, quatro!)_

_Pump that up! (Pump that up)_

_We got our drums and we're we know who we are,_

_Pump that up! (Pump that up)_

_Our music is cool and we look so hot tonight! Yeah! _

"Wooh!" Shiloh exclaimed, as the music slowly diminished.

"Yeah!" Brad exclaimed, as he stopped playing his guitar.

"Yo, we rocked!" Shiloh exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"We really did rock!" Brad agreed. But all of a sudden, Brad didn't look to sure of himself. "Maybe? Wait, how do we know if we really rocked?"

"Well, we never know for sure unless I open that door." Allie said, carefully creeping to the door and slowly opening it, revealing the voice of her annoyed and angry dad.

"And if you don't turn down the volume down and stop that horrible music, I am going to...."The deep voice of Allie's dad called out. But it stopped, since Allie closed the door.

"He's mad, we did rock!" Allie exclaimed, jumping down happily. Allie opened the door again to thank her dad.

"I warn you young lady, don't you ever....."Allie's dad continued scolding her from downstairs, but Allie didn't even listened, she just automatically thanked her dad.

"Thanks dad!" Allie called out. Just then, the three friends gathered around together and pretended that they were total rock stars.

"Thank you so much, Washington DC!" Shiloh called out. The three friends jumped up for effect. c


	3. The president's weird talent

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, its a Sunday....but tomorrow I have no school. Its Martin Luther King's day or something like that. **

It was just a regular afternoon in the white house kitchen. The usual was going on, Chef Amanda is preparing something for the president. When all of a sudden, she heard what sounded like a pig. That was quite strange, considering the fact that there are no pigs in the white house. Chef Amanda stopped chopping the carrots and examined where the pig calls were coming from. Shiloh was getting a drink from the refrigerator and stopped at her pace, she obviously heard the pig calls, too. "Sweetie, did you hear that?" Chef Amanda asked her daughter.

"Yup." Shiloh said, looking at the pork chops on the cutting board. "That pig is alive!" Shiloh exclaimed, like a mad scientist. Seconds later, President Johnson and her French personal assistant, Mr. Emerson Rucket, whose last name is pronounced as 'ROO-KAY' entered the white house kitchen.

"Oh, hello Mrs. President!" Chef Amanda greeted. "Hello there, Mr. Rucket." Chef Amanda greeted the assistant, but pronounced his last name as 'RUCKET' and not 'ROO-KAY.'

"Its 'ROO-KAY'" Mr. Rucket corrected. "I'm French!" He said, with pride. President Johnson pretended to be looking around.

"Chef Amanda, Shiloh, have you girls been hearing a pig around here, lately?" President Johnson asked.

"Well...yeah, we did. That's quite strange, if you ask me." Chef Amanda replied.

"And did it sound a little like this?" President Johnson asked, suddenly mocking the exact noise of a pig. That was really funny, yet freaky. Funny, because pig noises sounded funny and freaky, because she was the president. And nobody expected the president of the United States to mock a pig so well.

"Oh yeah, that was it." Chef Amanda said.

"So wait, that pig was you, madame? Dang, how can you mock a pig so well?" Shiloh questioned.

"I grew up in a farm at Tennessee. Its like a hillbilly talent of mine." The president explained. "So I can mock nearly any farm animal. And its what I'm going to perform in the 'Eat Your Vegetables Promotional Campaign' we're going to promote healthy lifestyles by telling people all about vegetables." The president turned to Mr. Rucket. "You see, Emerson, I told you my pig calls sounded convincing!"

"Madame, I never said they didn't sound convincing. What I'm saying is....do you really want to mock farm animals in front of national television?" Mr. Rucket asked.

"Well, as my pet chicken, Brookley would always say......_bock, bock bock, yup! Bock, bock, bock, yup! Bock, bock, bock, yup!_" President Johnson said, mocking a chicken and saying yes at the same time.

"Well, there was a president who played the french horn in 1900. The president in year 1893 played the violin." Chef Amanda mentioned out of random.

"And I know how to mock every farm animal you can name." President Johnson said with pride. She turned to Shiloh. "Name an animal there, girl!"

Shiloh thought about it and thought about it. "Okay....how about....a cow!" Shiloh suggested.

"A cow....I'll mock my dad's pet cow, Bubette." President Johnson said. "_Moo!....Moo!...Moo!..._" President Johnson said, mocking a cow perfectly. Mr. Rucket just merely rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that was impressive, madame!" Shiloh said, clapping her hands.

"I know, right?" President John agreed. Mr. Rucket whispered something in Shiloh's ears.

"It would be a good idea if you won't inspire her." Mr. Rucket told Shiloh.

"Chef Amanda, come with me. I want to show you my cute little Big Buttocks!" President Johnson said. Chef Amanda looked disgusted, she thought that the president is talking about a body part.

"Uh...I don't think I want to do that, madame." Chef Amanda said, honestly.

"Actually, Big Buttocks is the name of my pet goat. My stupid big brother named him." President Johnson added, rolling her eyes. Chef Amanda sighed with relief but looked freaked out at the same time. I mean, who names a goat 'big buttocks' anyway?

"Oh thank god!" Chef Amanda said, sighing with relief. That leaves Mr. Rucket and Shiloh alone.

"So Mr. Rucket!" Shiloh said, actually pronouncing his name right. "About this 'vegetable show' that's happening, I happen to be in a cool young band! And we are guaranteed to pump up the party, if you know what I mean." Mr. Rucket grinned.

"Wow, that sounds nice!" Mr. Rucket said. "But let me put this in a way that even _you_ will understand. We are trying to raise money so farmer's in the south can plant more vegetables, sale them in markets so people will buy and eat more vegetables to stay healthy and in shape. People, usually vegetarians, will come to the show and see their favorite classical jazz musicians and not a bunch of wannabee teen musicians playing rock music." Mr. Rucket said.

"No, no, you got on the wrong page. You see..."Shiloh was interrupted by Mr. Rucket.

"Woah, woah, let me speak, okay. We have some of the top performers, ever. And I'm afraid I just can't squeeze you guys in." Mr. Rucket said. Seconds later, Drew and Dean went down.

"Emerson, my brother and I want to be in mommy's show." Drew said. Mr. Rucket smiled at the twins.

"Okay, I'll cancel Chris Brown's performance." Mr. Rucket said. Shiloh just looked at Mr. Rucket with wide eyes, obviously shocked that he'd choose the president's twin boys over Chris Brown.

"Say what?! I don't think you should cancel Chris Brown for them!" Shiloh exclaimed, pointing at the twins.

"These are the president's boys we're talking about, young lady. And I would like to keep my job, if you know what I mean." Mr. Rucket told Shiloh. Mr. Rucket turned to the twins. "So boys, what are you planning on doing for the show?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll sing....probably dance....or paint our tongues!" Dean exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why what a great choice." Mr. Rucket said, going along with it.

"I know, right?" Drew agreed.

"Say what?! You're going to cancel Chris Brown for tongue painting?!" Shiloh exclaimed, slightly outraged at the idea. "This is Chris Brown we're talking about!" Shiloh said. As Mr. Rucket and the twins left, she stood there in the white house kitchen, thinking deeply.


	4. Drew and Dean in the band?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, my mom is finally happy again. But, oh well....mom's are a little crazy, right? Anyways, enjoy chapter 3, episode 4, season 1 of this parody, hehehe! **

Minutes after Shiloh found out that Drew and Dean will be on that 'vegetable show' Shiloh called Allie and Brad to come to the white house as soon as possible. And sure enough, they did. Shiloh told them that she had big news. Allie opened the door and Brad came in looking all excited. "So, tell us, tell us the big news!" Brad exclaimed, excitedly.

"Okay, so here's the deal...I got us our very first gig." Shiloh announced with pride.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Brad exclaimed, excitedly. Allie, being unusually gullible, spoke up.

"No, no, Brad, let her talk. I want to hear this." Allie said. She meant that Brad told Shiloh to shut up. But Brad is just merely excited. He looked at Allie skeptically.

"No, no, Allie, its okay." Shiloh reassured. "Okay, so we're going to be on the president's 'National Eat Your Vegetables Campaign' on national television." Shiloh said. As she said this, Brad got even more excited.

"No way, shut up!" Brad exclaimed, even more excitedly.

"Bradley, will you let him talk?!" Allie exclaimed. She is so gullible and slow at times. But weirdly, Allie is also a straight-A student. Shiloh rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her, okay. We're going to be like, immediate rock stars." Shiloh said.

"Awesome, yeah!" Brad exclaimed, excitedly.

"But there's this tiny condition." Shiloh added. Brad sighed deeply as Shiloh said this.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Brad remarked.

"Come on, Brad, listen to me. Just listen. All we have to do is add Drew and Dean to our band." Shiloh said.

"Shiloh, why would we want two 8 year old boys in our band? Besides, if we let them in, we wouldn't be the _tres amigos_ anymore. We'd be the _cinco amigos_ now." Allie said.

"Because, those two little 8 year olds got a spot on that show." Shiloh explained. "And without them, there's no way we'll be on TV!" Brad heaved a deep sigh.

"Well, if its the only way, lets ask them." Brad said. Shiloh shook her head no.

"No, no way, okay. These are the president's little boys we're talking about. We can just ask them directly. If they knew we needed them, they'd make our lives miserable." Shiloh said. "We need to make them think _they_ need _us_." Just then, the voices of one of the twins could be heard. That one is probably Drew.

"Hey Shiloh!" Drew called out. Shiloh whispered to her friends as he called out.

"I called them down here to play with us. And now....its time for our mission!" Shiloh said, holding up a tambourine and some maracas. Shiloh said, shaking them for effect. Brad and Allie had a bad feeling about this plan. The twins entered the living room.

"Hi everybody! My brother and I got toy cars for everyone." Dean announced.

"Awww, look at that, they brought some toy cars for us." Shiloh said, grabbing one and playing along with the twins as part of their rather devious plan. "Isn't that cool, guys?"

"Oh yes, this is so cool." Brad said, grabbing a car. Allie merely nodded her head smiled, and grabbed a car, pretending to play with it. But it looked like Allie is examining the toy car.

"So, guys, how about we play some music." Shiloh said. "I got a tambourine and some maracas." Shiloh said, putting down the car and holding them up.

"Okay!" The twins said, together. Drew grabbed the tambourine while Dean grabbed the maracas. They began to shake it a little bit. As they did that, Shiloh pretended to look impressed.

"Wow, wow, that is so cool! Drew, Dean, shake those things again." Shiloh said.

"What? This?" Drew asked, shaking the tambourine while Dean shook the maracas.

"Oh my goodness! That's....that was beautiful!" Shiloh exclaimed, even shedding fake tears for effect. "That's the most beautiful thing I've heard! Drew, Dean, have you two done this before?"

"Shake some maracas?" Dean asked.

"No, no, I think its us who are surprised." Shiloh said, signaling for her two friends to play along.

"Yup." Brad said, playing along.

"Most definitely." Allie said, also playing along.

"Please my dear musicians, could you inspire us with another beautiful piece?" Shiloh asked. Drew and Dean looked at each other and just shrugged.

"Okay!" The twins said together. As usual, Drew shook the tambourine while Dean shook the maracas. Shiloh, Brad and Allie started applauding for the twins.

"Guys, guys, you two don't realize how talented you are." Shiloh said. "You know what, here's a wild idea. Why don't you two be in a band? You two are good enough to perform in front of large crowds maybe even on your mommy's show." Shiloh said, winking.

"Well, our mom does have a show coming up." Drew said. "We're going to be on that."

"Yeah, we are." Dean agreed, nodding along with his brother.

"Right, of course." Shiloh said. "But wait, weren't you two planning on painting each other's tongues?"

"Well we were." Drew said.

"But this band thing sounds so much better." Dean said. "Except, my brother and I aren't in any bands." Shiloh gasped.

"Well, today is your lucky day! Because me, Brad and Allie are in a band." Shiloh said, smiling.

"And all we're missing is an amazing tambourine player and a cool maracas guy." Brad said, nodding his head. Drew and Dean grinned.

"Wait a second, my brother and I have an idea!" Drew exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can play the maracas in your band while Drew can play the tambourine!" Dean exclaimed.

"And the five of us could be on our mommy's show." Drew said. The three nearly jumped with excitement but Shiloh knew they had to keep their cool. So Shiloh just sighed, for dramatic effect.

"I don't know guys. It takes hard work, dedication and a deep passion for music to be in a band." Shiloh said.

"Please? Pretty pretty pretty please with sugar on top?!" Drew and Dean begged, together.

"Well, okay, let me consult with the guys." Shiloh said "Its consult time!" Shiloh announced. Shiloh, Brad and Allie gathered in one corner, pretending to consult with each other. They pretended to murmur for a few seconds and smiled at each other. "Drew....Dean......"Shiloh began, dramatically. "Welcome to our band!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The twins exclaimed. "We're in a band! We're in a band! We're in a band!"

"Come on dude, lets tell mommy!" Dean exclaimed. As soon as the twins were out of sight, Shiloh grinned at her friends.

"Guys we did it, we're gonna be rock stars!" Shiloh exclaimed. The three friends jumped in excitement the whole time.


	5. Going downhill

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Eeeeeeeeep! My mom is on the phone, again. Why are mom's so weird? I'll just make the weird song in the next chapter**

It was the following day after school. Brad, Shiloh and Allie were about to rehearse with Drew and Dean. "This is so cool!" Allie exclaimed. "I mean, how many bands get to have their first gig on TV? This is just incredible!"

"I know, right?" Shiloh agreed. Brad sighed.

"I feel a little bad about tricking those twins." Brad said, while holding his guitar.

"Well...if you really don't want to..."Shiloh was about to confiscate Brad's guitar but Brad took it back from Shiloh.

"Hey, I said just a little bit!" Brad protested. Seconds later, the secret service agents, the twins, Mr. Rucket and President Johnson entered Allie's music room.

"Wow, cool music room." President Johnson remarked. Allie suddenly got all excited.

"Oh my god, Shiloh did you hear that? The president thinks my music room is cool!" Allie said, excitedly.

"Anyway, I'm on my way to a political conference and I'd thought it would be a great idea to drop my boys off." President Johnson said. "They're so excited. This is their first band practice."

"Yup and we are very delighted to have them over, madame." Shiloh said.

"Why thank you. And it joys me to see some teens sacrifice their time to help farmers out grow more vegetables." President Johnson said. "You know I'll be doing my farm animal calls." As the president said that, Mr. Rucket rolled his eyes.

"Mrs. President, we really should be going to that political conference." Mr. Rucket said.

"Now wait a minute, Emerson." President Johnson said. "Young lady, pick a random farm animal." President Johnson told Allie. Allie thought about it.

"Oooh, I know!" Allie exclaimed. She thought about it, but she didn't say it out loud. The president waited for her but she didn't say anything.

"Come on there, you can say it out loud. I mean, I can't read your mind." President Johnson said.

"Madame, we should really get going." Mr. Rucket said.

"Oh, okay. See you later my two sweeties!" President Johnson said, giving Drew and Dean a kiss on their foreheads.

"Bye mommy!" The twins said, together. On their way out, President Johnson was doing her pig calls again. As they were completely out of sight, things started.

"Okay everybody, we need to practice practice and practice if we want to be good." Shiloh said.

"Hey Shiloh, where does the tambourine player stay?" Drew asked.

"Yeah and where does the maracas player say?" Dean asked.

"That's a good question you guys." Shiloh said. "Uh....you go stand in the shaking center." Shiloh said.

"Oh, so is that like, near the microphone?" Drew asked, his brother following along. Shiloh laughed a little too loud.

"Oh my goodness, you two are _super_ funny!" Shiloh said. "See, that's the singing center. And right over there where Brad is standing is the guitar center and right where the drums are is the drum center. And right back there, way over there, behind the curtains, is the shaking center. Where you shake that thing!" Shiloh said, leading them behind the curtains where nobody could see the twins. As the twins made it behind the curtains, they frowned.

"This looks like the _we're-completely-invisible-center_." Dean remarked.

"Guys, listen, this band thing is important. If you want this to work, you have to listen to me. So you two need to stay in the shaking center." Shiloh said, hoping she could trick the twins.

"Can we at least have our instruments?" Drew asked.

"Oh right, your instruments. I had some specially made for the both of you." Shiloh said, handing Drew a tambourine without the rings in it and handing Dean maracas without the things that made noise.

"Hey, this tambourine bites!" Drew complained.

"And my maracas don't make any sounds!" Dean complained as well. Shiloh pretended like nothing happened.

"And lets practice! One two three go!" Shiloh said. The band started playing but they were stopped by Drew and Dean.

"Cut it! Cut it!" Drew yelled. And with that being said, the band stopped.

"You guys, what's your problem?" Shiloh asked.

"Alright. My brother and I had a feeling that this wouldn't go to well." Dean began. Brad smiled at Dean.

"Why whatever are you talking about, Dean?" Brad asked, turning to Shiloh and whispering something in hear ear. "I think they're suspecting us!"

"Yeah, this whole thing is a complete and total disaster!" Drew exclaimed. "I mean, the 'shaking center?' Who do you think you are? The music experts?" Allie, being completely naïve, raised her hand.

"Just so you know, I have no idea what's happening here." Allie informed.

"Oh we'll tell you what's going on!" Dean snapped.

"Yeah, you're using us to be on mommy's show!" Drew exclaimed.

"Oh wait, maybe I did know." Allie said, quite unsure of herself. Shiloh bent down to the twin boys height.

"You guys, please don't kick us off the show." Shiloh begged.

"Oh, you two are going to be on the show, alright. But in a few conditions." Dean said. Shiloh heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks you guys, are we cool?" Shiloh asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, here are the conditions." Drew said. "First, don't call us 'you guys' call us 'dudes.'"

"Second, you guys are our new backup band." Dean continued.

"And third, you're going to play our new song my brother and I wrote together." Drew said, handing Shiloh a song sheet. Allie and Brad gathered where Shiloh was.

"Doggies in my room?!" Shiloh read out loud from the paper.


	6. The Doggie song

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Its a Monday morning and I have no school. So all I have to say is, Happy Martin Luther King's day to you all!!! To all the people in the US. Oh and to all Chinese people reading this, let me know if I got the Chinese in Brad's part wrong...I used an online translator (which aren't always accurate)  
**

Minutes after Drew and Dean showed Shiloh, Allie and Brad the cheesy song they wrote, they started to rehearse the song. But this time, Drew and Dean were the lead singers since they insisted on it. Brad and Allie were the backup singers while Brad is also the guitarist. And Shiloh remains the drummer girl. The song was quite slow and cheesy. The song even had one grammatical error.

_What's the awesomest thing in the world?_

_(Doggies in my room, doggies in my room)_

_Cute and cuddly licks my fingers...playful, joyful and very loyal,_

_(Doggies in my room, woof! Woof!)_

Then thank goodness, that cheesy song actually ended. Shiloh, Brad or Allie didn't like the song one bit. "Cut! Cut! Cut it!" Shiloh exclaimed. "Oh for the love of my Jewish mother, cut!" Shiloh lead the twins to another corner for the room. "Yo guys, I can't woof!"

"Sure you can, if you want to be on our mommy's show!" Drew said, rather sternly. With that being said, Shiloh sound deeply.

"Oh for the love of Jehovah!" Shiloh complained. "Consulting time!" Shiloh announced. Allie and Brad quickly gathered around Shiloh, away from the twins. Allie, thinking this is a pretend consult time, murmured weird stuff.

"Murmur, murmur....I'm murmuring, I'm murmuring, Zac Efron is hot! Zac Efron is hot! And so is John Travolta!" Allie murmured.

"Allie! Girl, we're actually consulting and not just pretending." Shiloh told her. "I mean, we want to go through with this, right?"

"You mean with that stupid dog song? Absolutely not!" Allie exclaimed.

"In China, where my dad is from, we have this song called 一加一等于窗口. It means one plus one equals window. And it goes something like this. 一减一为零，二加二是4，但我们都知道，...一加一等于窗口。And it translates into 'one minus one is zero and two plus two is four but we all know that......one plus one equals window." Brad said, doing a stupid little dance with it. "And this dog song is so much more humiliating!" Brad complained.

"So we all agree this song is stupid, right?" Shiloh asked. Allie merely nodded her head yes. Shiloh approached the twins.

"Drew, Dean, I'm sorry but we're out." Shiloh said.

"Fine, if that's how you roll then Drew, we're out!" Dean told his brother.

"Okay, Mr. Livingston, can we have a ride home?"Drew called out.

"Sure thing guys, come on!" The voice of Mr. Livingston, Allie's dad called out. Then the twins automatically came running out of Allie's studio.

"Fine, go ahead, we don't need you guys!" Shiloh called out, pretending like she didn't care. Once the twins were fully out of sight, Shiloh turned to her friends. "Come on, guys, we don't need them!"

"Shiloh, I'm afraid we need them." Brad said.

"I know, right?" Shiloh agreed. The three friends stood there, thinking about their problem.


	7. Shiloh's in trouble

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: People, people, people....I don't mean to sound so demanding, but, I don't seem to have any reviews. If you read any of my stories (or crossovers). Please and I mean please review. **

After the whole rehearsal, which didn't go so well, the twins went to Chef Amanda, Shiloh's mom and told her what Shiloh and her friends did to them. "Really? Your tambourine bites and your maracas didn't make any sounds?" Chef Amanda asked, feeling pity for the twins.

"Yes." The twins said together in a fake teary voice.

"Awww, that's just plain mean." Chef Amanda said. After Chef Amanda said that, Shiloh entered the white house kitchen, where they were. But then she saw Drew and Dean with her mom and knew what was going on. So she started to run away. "Shiloh!" Chef Amanda called out, sternly.

"Mom, mom, listen, whatever they told you is absolutely false, okay!" Shiloh said. Chef Amanda walked up to Shiloh.

"Did you tell them they could be in the band just so your band can be on TV?!" Chef Amanda practically scolded.

"Okay, okay, so that part did happen, yes." Shiloh said. "But...but..."

"Thanks for listening, Chef Amanda." Drew said. With that being said, Chef Amanda hugged both of the twins.

"Yeah, at least one Miller is kind, loving and caring." Dean said. When Chef Amanda wasn't watching, the twins stepped towards Shiloh.

"Ooooh, you better watch out, girl!" Drew exclaimed. Shiloh's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Oh....oh my goodness....oh my! Mom did you see...."Shiloh was interrupted by her mom.

"Sit down." Chef Amanda said.

"But ma!" Shiloh said.

"Sit down!" Chef Amanda exclaimed. Shiloh sat down obediently next to her mom. "Now listen to me, its bad enough that you tricked two little boys. But you promised the president. I thought you all of your life to keep your promises, Shiloh Mariah Miller!" Shiloh sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shiloh said. "Okay, fine, so we'll sing a song about puppies. I mean, how bad can it be, right ma?"

"That's the spirit, honey!" Chef Amanda said.


	8. The little talk and the crazy costumes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I've written 3 and a half parody episodes of Cory in the house and still no review...**

After the little 'talk' that Shiloh had with her mom about tricking Drew and Dean. The twins were with Shiloh, Allie and Brad in the white house living room showing them their costumes. Allie, Brad and Shiloh's mouths were opened wide in shock. "And of course we'll all be wearing these cool outfits!" Drew exclaimed. The 'outfits' that the twins prepared were basically full on brown dog suits with a matching dog mask, that was brown as well. For Allie and Shiloh, since they were girls, it consisted of a purple sparkly like 'bra' that looked like half of a bustier, half a bikini. It had a short denim mini skirt, that looked too revealing. And it also went with a purple dog mask that did not match, at all.

"Woof! Woof!" Dean exclaimed, for effect. Allie, Brad and Shiloh knew the three of them were doomed. There was no way that they, especially Allie and Shiloh, could wear those in public.

"What the?! Dog suits?!" Shiloh exclaimed.

"_Doggy_ suits!" The twins corrected, together.

"They're amazing!" Drew exclaimed.

"And too revealing!" Allie complained.

"Oh, they're revealing alright _and_ embarrassing!" Brad added. "Hell, they're making you girls wear bras and skirts that even Madonna doesn't wear! And that woman is known for her revealing clothes!" Fortunately, Chef Amanda came in and saved the three teens butts. As Chef Amanda saw what the twins we're wearing, she looked at them skeptically. Her eyes grew even wider as she saw the 'girl' version of the dog suits.

"Uh...nice dog suit?" Chef Amanda remarked, questioningly.

"_Doggy_ suits." Shiloh corrected, sarcastically.

"Yeah, because the song is about dogs." Drew explained.

"And the name of our band is called 'Drew, Dean and the doggies'" Dean added.

"Okay, but, what up with the girl version?" Chef Amanda asked.

"Hello! We got two hot girls in our band." Drew said. "What's the use of their bodies if they can't show it?" Shiloh went to her mom with a disgusted look.

"Ma, ma, you see what they did to us?" Shiloh said. "Allie, Brad and I agreed to play they're little cheesy song. And now look! They're changing the name of the band and are making Brad wear that embarrassing dog suit. And for Allie and I to wear a revealing dog suit!"

"_Doggy_ suits." Dean corrected.

"Ma, please!" Shiloh exclaimed, hugging her mom. Chef Amanda sighed deeply.

"Okay everybody hush." Chef Amanda said, turning to the twins. "You guys, listen. What Shiloh did to you two was wrong. But now, what you guys are doing to them is also wrong. What you guys are doing is you two are taking advantage of Shiloh and her band. And that's also wrong, believe it or not." Allie grinned at what Chef Amanda said.

"Wow, that's one cool fortune cookie saying, Chef A." Allie said. Chef Amanda looked at Allie, skeptically.

"Yeah, thanks Allie." Chef Amanda said to Allie, then turned to face all the kids. "Everybody, look, sometimes you can't always get what you want in your life. Sometimes you have to give and take." Shiloh sighed deeply, she had to admit, her mom was right on that one.

"Yeah, you're right, mom." Shiloh said.

"Yeah, us too." Drew said, pointing at himself and at his brother.

"You're right, Chef Amanda." Dean said.

"The point is, if we're gonna do this show. We all know what must be done." Shiloh said, smiling at her fellow band mates.


	9. The presentation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, its Sunday....and tomorrow I have no school. On Tuesday, its the start of the second semester. I hope I get into Drama II. **

It was the night of the 'Eat Your vegetables Promotional Campaign' that is supposedly on national TV. This one performer played the song 'Amazing Grace' on the clarinet. The president and her personal assistant were backstage. "Madame, I know you're going to be closing the show. But, let me just tell you one more thing." Mr. Rucket began. "And I say this from the bottom of my heart. Don't do whatever you plan on doing!" Mr. Rucket said, talking about the farm animal calls. President Johnson looked at Mr. Rucket.

"Emerson, how come you don't want me to do the farm animal calls?" President Johnson asked. Mr. Rucket thought this was a good idea to tell her the truth.

"Madame, it has always been my ambition, since I was nine years old. To bring farm animal calls out of its secret land of the unknown and out into the world where everybody can appreciate them!" Mr. Rucket said, sighing deeply.

"Wow, I see that I've inspired somebody." President Johnson remarked.

"Yes, a sad one, madame. See, while all my other friends were enjoying performing arts and beautiful women doing the whole French ballet thing, I was in my room practicing my farm animal calls." Mr. Rucket said. "Name a farm animal, madame, please?"

"Um.....are you sure?" President Johnson asked.

"Madame! Let me tell you, I am extremely jealous!" Mr. Rucket confessed. "I am super, big time jealous. Here's a chance to show the world how amazing farm animal calls can be. And here you are, madame, planning on showing those people when you're just not that talented in doing farm animal calls!"

"Really? Oh my!" President Johnson remarked, silently. While Mr. Rucket merely nodded his head yes. "Well, Emerson, if that's the case, would you like to take my place?" Mr. Rucket's smile grew even bigger as she asked him that.

"Why thank you, madame!" Mr. Rucket exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen. I was only joking." President Johnson exclaimed, laughing. "Anyway, I got to introduce the next act." President Johnson said, going on stage.

"And that was Rodger Lipton, with the song, amazing grace, my fellow Americans!" President Johnson said out loud. "That was fantastic, sir." President Johnson said, shaking Rodger's hand and turning back to the audience. "Not only does he play the clarinet, but he loves his vegetables. And now may I introduce two vegetable lovers. My two sons, Drew and Dean Johnson and their band; Drew, Dean and the doggies!" President Johnson exclaimed, introducing them.

That's when Allie, Shiloh and Brad walked on stage. Shiloh and Allie were wearing their revealing dog outfits. While Brad was wearing his embarrassing dog outfit that Drew and Dean came up with. They were already humiliating themselves in front of the audience, but they knew it must be done. Allie's dad's eyes grew wide in the audience when he saw what his daughter is wearing on stage. Shiloh called out to Mr. Rucket and silently mouthed. "Where are Drew and Dean?" Shiloh mouthed.

"They're getting into costume. Just stall the audience." Mr. Rucket suggested. Shiloh took his advice and smiled at the audience.

"Hello there, everybody!" Shiloh greeted. "Lets get this party started." Brad turned to Shiloh.

"This is so much more worse than the Chinese one plus one equals window song!" Brad complained, not loud enough for the audience to hear. Allie spoke to the microphone.

"My name's Cutie." Allie said, through the microphone. Brad merely rolled his eyes. The dog song started playing through the microphone. That's when Drew and Dean ran on stage wearing cool, rock star outfits and not those ridiculous and in the girl's case, revealing dog costumes that Allie, Brad and Shiloh were wearing.

"Woooooooh!" Drew and Dean exclaimed, together.

"Lets rock and roll!" Drew said, first.

"Wooohoooo!" Dean exclaimed, following suit. Then Drew turned around.

"What are you three wearing?" Drew asked. Shiloh then ran to where the twins were.

"The question is, what are you two wearing?" Shiloh asked. "I thought we were gonna be doggies!"

"Well we thought you wanted us to rock." Dean said.

"I did! I was just trying to give in so I can give you guys what you wanted." Shiloh said.

"But then we were trying to give in so we could give you what you wanted." Drew said right back. The president and Mr. Rucket watched Drew, Dean and Shiloh argue in front of national television. Brad nudged Shiloh on her shoulders.

"Uh, you guys, we're on TV, remember?" Brad reminded them. Shiloh finally snapped out of it and smiled at the camera.

"Hello America!" Shiloh greeted. "We'll be on in a few minutes, why don't you.....eat vegetables or exercise!" Brad, Shiloh, Drew and Dean started to gather in one corner. While Allie is too busy waving at the audience. Shiloh signaled for Allie to come over. "Psssst, Allie, come here!" She signaled. Allie immediately obeyed. Meanwhile, backstage, the president and her personal assistant were still talking.

"Madame, I can jump to the Ellen Degeneres clip." Mr. Rucket said.

"No, Emerson, I think the kids can make this all work out." President Johnson reassured. The kids started consulting and talking for a few seconds. Then they managed to work it out. Drew and Dean grabbed each an individual microphone. The twins sang together.

_What's the awesomest thing in the world?_

_(Doggies in my room, doggies in my room)_

_Cute and cuddly, licks my fingers....playful, joyful, very loyal_

Then suddenly, the music came to a sudden stop. "Wait, lets make this doggy wild!" Drew yelled out. Brad started to make the music sound more 'rock and roll' with his guitar. Then they sang the song more faster and made it sound less cheesier.

_Doggies in my room, doggies in my room, doggies in my room, doggies in my room_

_Cute and cuddly, licks my fingers..._

The kids continued singing the song while President Johnson and her personal assistant were talking backstage. "Emerson, I think we can learn a little something from those kids." President Johnson said.

"So you're saying we can do the farm animal calls together?!" Mr. Rucket asked, excitedly.

"You better prepare!" President Johnson said, that was her way of saying yes.

"I've been preparing my entire life, madame." Mr. Rucket reassured, happily. The song continued.

_Doggies in my room...woof woof! _

_Woof woof!_

_Woof woof!_

Even the president and her personal assistant were singing along to the 'woof woof' part. "_Woof woof! Woof woof!_" The president and Mr. Rucket sang.

_Woof woof!_

_Woof woof!_

_Woof woof! _

_Woof woof!_

That was the last of the 'woof woofs' and the song thankfully ended. A lot of people actually applauded for them. "Woooooh! Thank you America!" Drew and Dean called out.

"Yeah! Eat your vegetables!" Shiloh called out.

"What's up, China?!" Brad called out.

"My name is Cutie!" Allie called out. "One more time!" Allie yelled out. Then she started singing the dog song all over again.

_Doggies in my room_

_Doggies in my room....._

_**  
how many-  
sent love to mod-  
what you want it to say-**_


	10. It didn't work out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well......nothing to say.**

After the whole dog song, the president and Mr. Rucket were on stage, doing their ridiculous farm animal calls. "Bock bock bock bock! Bock bock bock bock!" Mr. Rucket exclaimed, doing chicken calls. President Johnson is doing pig calls. Meanwhile, backstage; Brad, Shiloh, Allie, Drew and Dean were talking.

"This actually turned out great." Brad remarked. "How could that be?"

"I have no clue." Shiloh said. "But we're on our way to being famous!"

"Yeah!" Allie exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah, about that...."Drew began.

"...this has been fun and amazing. But its a one-time thing." Dean continued.

"Yeah, my brother is right." Drew said.

"Come on you guys, you were tight! You're the hook! I mean imagine, the president's boys, 'America's cuties!'" Shiloh encouraged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what they call us." Drew and Dean finished together, not at all impressed.

"But we're gonna pass." Dean said.

"Yeah, too much drama." Drew agreed.

"Besides, we're gonna focus on the art of tongue painting!" Dean grinned, grabbing some paint out of their backpack.

"Later guys!" Drew said, running away with his brother. The president and his assistant finished up their last farm animal calls and they were done.

"And that's our show!" President Johnson announced. "Remember, when you felt like you've eaten too many junk food, eat some vegetables! Vegetarians, good night!"

Backstage, Shiloh sighed deeply. "Well guys, looks like our ambition of becoming rock stars went down the drain." Shiloh said.

"Just keep practicing and practicing all the time." Brad said.

"My dad's gonna go crazy!" Allie exclaimed, but then started to smile. "Awesome!"

"Yeah!" The three friends exclaimed, together.


End file.
